DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the applicants abstract): The Science Museum of Minnesota (SMM) requests a grant from the National Center for Research Resources through the SEPA program to develop and evaluate a model biomedical science education partnership program in collaboration with the University of Minnesota's Cancer Center, Medical School, School of Public Health, and College of Veterinary Medicine. The museum will work with 19 researchers at the University to develop a multifaceted exhibition and presentation program focusing on the importance of human tissues in biological development, function, and disease. The 1500-square-foot exhibition, to be located in SMM's new Human Body Gallery, will consist of an introduction to tissues and four topical exhibit clusters. Each topic was chosen because it tells a fascinating story of how the human body works and because it represents an important current NIH research focus in health and medicine. The exhibits will emphasize the importance of understanding how tissue function and viability leads to advances in detection, treatment, and curing different diseases. The exhibits closely support the National Science Education Standards Content Standards for Life Science for grades 5-9 (representing the majority of school field trip visitors to the museum.) A complimentary presentation/outreach program will involve NIH-supported researchers in three programs designed to increase public understanding of basic biomedical science, the causes and cures for disease, and the goals and achievements of biomedical research. A Visiting Scientists Program will feature scientists in the museum presenting programs and demonstrations related to their research interests. A Scientist Mentor Program will involve scientists closely with a diverse team of high-school aged youth to develop ongoing demonstrations and community outreach programs. A Dramatic Presentation will bring home to museum visitors the wider ethical and philosophical dimensions of tissue research.